The present invention is related to videophone devices, videophone methods, and videophone systems for establishing video communications between two or more persons through an internet network, wherein a telephone landline is used for voice transmission and the Internet videophone is used for visual transmission.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.